


It's a Curse Comes With a Kiss

by ThrillingDetectiveTales



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: M/M, dumb teenage kissing, technically a werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales
Summary: Joshua,Ale thought distantly, flopping back against his pillow and closing his eyes again now that he knew he wasn’t about to be grotesquely murdered at a wholly unreasonable hour on a Saturday morning.Of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greatdisorder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatdisorder/gifts).



> So it was **greatdisorder** 's birthday and I wrote her this dumb little thing to go with [a thing I drew for her.](http://thrillingest.tumblr.com/post/156999812690/so-it-was-lolisyn-s-birthday-and-while-we-talk)
> 
> It's not beta-read like, at all, and the werewolf talk is very surface-level.
> 
> Happy Birthday, darling!!! I hope you like it!!

Ale crawled groggily toward wakefulness at the sudden, gentle dip of his mattress as a weight settled distantly on its edge. It wasn’t altogether unusual, even now, a few months out from graduating high school, for his mamá to occasionally come in and press a kiss to his forehead before she left on one of her lengthy business trips, and he might have drifted back off to sleep if it hadn’t occurred him through the muzzy haze that the weight had caused the mattress to sink _behind_ him, where his bed was pressed up against the wall. There was a window at his back, but his room was on the second story, which made this particular anomaly unlikely to say the very least. He made a hoarse, half-asleep noise of inquiry, peering blearily over his shoulder to discover an open window and a familiar mop of dark ginger hair disappearing past the neckline of a well-worn Washington Wildcats lacrosse sweatshirt.

 _Joshua,_ Ale thought distantly, flopping back against his pillow and closing his eyes again now that he knew he wasn’t about to be grotesquely murdered at a wholly unreasonable hour on a Saturday morning. _Of course._

Josh had been climbing through his window late at night or early in the morning for the better part of two years, now - ever since all the mess with his childhood bogeymen, who had turned out to be not only literal monsters, but also douchebags of the highest order. Ale had the scar on his arm and the monthly furry problem to prove it.

“Sorry, darlin’,” Josh’s muffled voice murmured from somewhere in the depths of faded red fabric. After a few moments of awkward twisting, mattress shifting and dipping while Ale made small, frustrated noises and Josh muttered apologies, there was the soft thud of clothes hitting the floor, and then a cold hand slipped under the covers to curve itself around Ale’s waist.

He barked an irritated, startled, “Guero!” but Josh just huffed a laugh and followed the arc of his body when he tried to shift away.

“Sooner you let me touch you the faster I’ll get warm,” he murmured, low and teasing, wiggling his way beneath Ale’s down comforter, tucking his knees up behind Ale’s. Ale grumbled a muted admonishment that he was certain was in English, despite the fact that Josh snorted, “Can’t understand you, babe.”

He nosed at the short hair at the nape of Ale’s neck, the warm cascade of his breath summoning gooseflesh all across Ale’s shoulders, and mouthed gently at the tendon that made Ale shiver, but Ale stubbornly refused to open his eyes.

“You woke me up,” he muttered, dark and accusatory.

“I know,” Josh said, tone quiet and apologetic, dropping a gentle kiss to the hinge of Ale’s jaw. “I tried not to, but I slipped.”

To his credit, he sounded like he meant it, and his fingers _were_ warmer now that they’d been pressed up against Ale’s bare skin for a few minutes. He couldn’t tell for sure whether Josh had kept his jeans on, through the fabric of his pajama pants, but smart money was on his disrobing fully the moment he crossed the threshold. If there wasn’t a strict rule governing sartorial coverage, Josh generally preferred to go without.

Ale was many things, and stubborn was absolutely one of them, but he was less embarrassed than he probably ought to have been at how quickly his willpower faltered and crumbled when he had this particular boy nuzzling against his back, warm and probably naked and touching him in exactly the manner he preferred. With a longsuffering sigh, Ale rolled over and cracked his eyes open.

Josh was entirely to peppy considering that the sky outside still seemed to be the dishwater blue of early dawn, grinning softly underneath his green eyes, face tinged pink where the chill of early spring had bitten at him on the walk from the house he shared with the Robicheaux family a few miles from here.

“You look like a cockatoo,” Josh said gleefully, gaze sparkling with impish delight. Ale rolled his eyes and made to turn back over, but Josh caught him with a laugh, fingers gentle on Ale’s face when he tilted it back toward him.

The kiss he pressed against Ale’s mouth was soft, and warm, and sweet in all of Ale’s favorite ways. He sighed into it and Josh made a little, pleased noise in the back of his throat, dragging his thumb in feather-light strokes along Ale’s cheek. Ale shifted so that he was on his back and Josh sank down on top of him, opening obligingly when Ale licked at the seam of his mouth. His breath was crisp and cold, minty with toothpaste, and Ale huffed a laugh through his nose.

“Really, guero?” he murmured, pulling back just enough to get the words out. Josh grinned against his mouth.

“Tastes better’n yours does,” he teased. He slung a leg over Ale’s hips, and Ale reached down to shift Josh’s weight so that he was settled on top of him, low heat stirring in his belly as he confirmed that Josh was not, in fact, wearing anything at all. He dipped his head again and Ale hummed into it, savoring the way that Josh melted against him when he curled his tongue just so, his whole body lush and sweet.

“Someday you’re going to have to start using the door, cariño,” Ale breathed when Josh settled his weight back, rocking his hips against Ale’s, half-hard already.

“Where’s the fun in that?” he asked, grin soft and playful.

Ale reached up to get a hand in those pretty ginger curls, edges of them glowing like embers in the buttery beams of early morning sun.

“It was cute when we were sixteen,” Ale continued, tugging a little and thrilling at the way Josh’s pupils fattened, gone huge and dark, when he rolled his hips up. “We’re adults now, and adults don’t climb through windows at six in the morning.”

Josh snorted, feigning nonchalance, but the lovely pink flush spilling down his throat gave him away.

“Speak for yourself, old man,” he grinned. “I’m only seventeen.”

Ale clucked his tongue.

“Your birthday is in a month, idiota,” he said, pulling at Josh’s hair until he tilted his head. He pressed a lingering kiss to the pale column of Josh’s throat, dragging his teeth up to bite gently at the blade of his jaw, cock stirring at the desperate little whimper it pulled out of Josh’s chest.

“I’ll start using doors after I turn eighteen,” Josh said absently, wiggling so that he could get his fingers over the waistband of Ale’s pajamas. “Scout’s honor.”

“You were never a Boy Scout,” Ale snorted, breath catching when Josh tugged his pants down and out of the way, the warm weight of him settling over Ale, skin to skin.

“You caught me,” Josh agreed. He rutted against Ale, mouth dropping open on a groan at the heady slide of their dicks dragging together. His lips were just this side of swollen, pink and full and quirked in that maddening way that made Ale’s belly twist as he grinned, “What are you gonna do about it?”  
  
His gaze was a mischievous gleam, lithe body a pillar of glorious heat, the scent of him luscious and thick on the air. Ale yanked at Josh’s hair, just this side of too hard, want unspooling hot and fast when Josh’s smile went sharper still, and surged up with a wolfish grin to show him precisely what, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, babes!


End file.
